


slumber

by aetherae



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: Yin hopes she dreams forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the good ol’ 100 word limit drabble. god it’s been forever since i actually wrote fic for dtb… makes me feel nostalgic tbh haha.

> **3\. at sea on the gray waters just far enough from any shore to know the news of the land**

Contractors don’t dream, but Yin isn’t a Contractor. She’s not sure she’s even a Doll anymore.

This is what she knows she is: sleeping, dreaming, desperately keeping her eyes shut because the longer she does, the longer it’ll take for Izanami to awaken.

She doesn’t want Izanami to wake up, so she doesn’t want to wake up either.

Always, she dreams of Hei. Sometimes he’s sleeping, and sometimes he’s eating. Sometimes he has his hand wrapped too tightly around a bottle of liquor. He’s never happy in her dreams.

In her dreams, Hei is always alive. That’s enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the august 2016 31_days, x-posted from tumblr.


End file.
